


Please Let Me Get Just The Slightest Whiff Of Your Coochie

by tennisuhs



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, This is a small drabble inspired by the fact that seokmin had a crush on jaehyun during highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Seokmin has a crush, that much he knows. However, he doesn't expect it to last so long that even his roommates have to help him with it.





	Please Let Me Get Just The Slightest Whiff Of Your Coochie

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small drabble that has not been edited nor proof read.  
> aslo very self indulgent.  
> enjoy!

There hadn’t been a time, nor place either, where Seokmin had doubted his sexuality.

Well, scratch that, that wasn’t entirely true. While hormones were playing whack-a-mole in his face, homework almost looking like forced labour, and pre-pubescent voice cracking like dry wood in his talk. Seokmin had had his doubts then. When his candles were blown, the number sixteen holding so much meaning to him then, sixteen meant licence, drinking coffee while listening to his sappy playlist and crying in the intimacy of his vehicle.

It meant longer nights out, first love and adventure. Sixteen was supposed to be a catharsis for Seokmin.

However, he didn’t expect such catharsis to be falling for his best friend. That wasn’t cute. Oh hell no it wasn’t. Movies loved to play that dynamic as if it was the most magical thing in the world, like falling for someone you had thrown so much trust, secrets, sleepless nights, fears and dumb thoughts upon was nothing short but scary. The barely two hour long movies could suck a cactus.

Because Seokmin started to stutter around Jaehyun, and of course the boy only four days older than him, noticed. However, peach cheeked Jaehyun didn’t say anything about it. An angel in disguise, kept his hand on Seokmin’s shoulder so he wouldn’t trip, finished his sentences for him. They truly shared one mind, and it only made Seokmin spiral further down the hole.

“How do you know you are in love?” came out one day.

It was evening, their basketball team activities finished, yet Jaehyun volunteered to help clean the gym. And Seokmin wouldn’t have deemed himself a true friend, worthy of Jaehyun’s pure genuine heart, if he hadn’t helped him. Besides, there was this enchanting aura around the other when he was still sweaty, with his grey shirt clinging onto his collarbones for dear life. His voice raw and tired limbs dragging across the floor until he perched himself on Seokmin.

Seokmin threw a look at him, turning his head so fast he might as well have snapped his neck. “What do you mean?” he tied the sack woven like a fisher’s net, letting the balls inside bounce in the corner.

“Like, have you ever been in love?” Jaehyun insisted, leaning against the wall in that small, dimly lit storage room.

Blinking, Seokmin thanked every goodness above for his already sweaty appearance masking his nerves. “I don’t know. I don’t think so.” His feet played with a practice cone, an excuse to take his gaze away from the other. “I think you just know when you are in love.”

“Like the butterflies and shit?” Jaehyun chuckled.

Seokmin nodded. “Like the butterflies and shit.”

-

Nothing had resolved after that.

Not Seokmin’s desire to be with his best friend, his almost carnal need to kiss him, hold his hand and call him cute stuff that let everyone gagging. Nothing.

And perhaps it was for the best. Since Seokmin got to be Jaehyun’s friend for the rest of their high school years, be his wingman when a cute girl transferred and the taller became absolutely infatuated with her, or when Jaehyun sprained his ankle and their afternoons were now filled with snacks, fries, soda and bad old movies.

“Hey! Back to the Future is a classic and I like it.” Jaehyun had protested, throwing his pillow in Seokmin’s face, leaving yellow crumbs on the pillow case. “You are so fucking messy dud, gross.”

And yeah, that hurt a little. It would have hurt more if they were actually dating. But they weren’t. Besides, Jaehyun ended with his head against his shoulder so it was all good. All forgiven. That’s what best friends do.

Two years flew like a bee in front of Seokmin, just with the same amount of shouting and flight or fight response as if they had truly been a bumble bee. Seokmin hated bucks to this day. However, he would never deny how much fun he had, lucky enough to have a group of friends who were more than amazing, with whom he shared memories all tainted with fairy lights and boyish laughter.

Mingyu taught him how to skate, Jacob taught him how to kiss but Jaehyun taught him how to get over someone.

-

“I got accepted to NYU.” No excitement. Absolutely void of any human emotion other than pure shock, Jaehyun sat with the letter in his hands.

He had been out of it during the entire day, normally more lively after his morning coffee that they all should cut out already because minors should not be ingesting so much caffeine. Seokmin was more than sure there was something bothering the taller, there had to be. It made his Jaehyun sense tingle, and his Jaehyun sense had never failed him.

However, if he also knew anything about the valentine day’s boy, is that everything was a matter of waiting. A waiting game that taught Seokmin how to not be restless, that sometimes people just need their space to come to terms with stuff before openly discussing about them. Another thing Jaehyun taught him, apparently.

“Dude, that’s so cool.” Mingyu spoke first, arm around his shoulder, shy and cautious smile on his face.

That wasn’t the right route.

Let’s try a new approach.

“Were you not expecting it?” he asked, hands clasped together on top of the table, leaning in.

“Actually? No.” Jaehyun hadn’t looked up from his lap for five minutes now. This was beyond serious. “But I got in. Holy shit, I got in.” his voice still didn’t waver in tone when he added. “It would be stupid to refuse, right?”

“No it wouldn’t be stupid if it truly makes you unhappy.” Seokmin’s hand urged Jaehyun to put his up on the table, holding it there as if they were about to arm wrestle.

“I don’t want to go.” Jaehyun sighed, tears visible in his voice rather than in his eyes. “If that means losing you two.”

The couple of friends dissolved in protests, claiming that technology would take care of that, that if people could have actual healthy relationships through the internet without physical contact, then so could them. Not letting any argument unrefuted, making sure Jaehyun knew how proud they were of him, because a basketball scholarship was really something amazing. Thankfully, by the end of their lunch break Jaehyun was smiling through his sandwich.

It would be fair to say that Seokmin was terrified. No one never really teaches you how to say bye to your best friend and first crush. No one prepares you for the double heartache.

A heart that apparently could only pound against Seokmin’s ribs after Jaehyun had hugged him. In that same small, smelly, dimly fucking lit storage room. The balls being their witness when Jaehyun dipped his head onto Seokmin’s shoulders, his fringe caressing his cheeks and making a shiver bloom in his wake. 

No matter how many encouraging and calming words Seokmin muffled against Jaehyun’s temple, he knew they weren’t really going to convince the other. Because they didn’t even convince their owner.

-

If high school had been a bumblebee, college was a whole damn white shark.

Communications major Seokmin sounded good on the tongue, but it also carried all the instant ramen packets on his room in that apartment, shared with Mingyu and a transfer student that was all bark and no bite. It carried insanely amounts of coffee, alcohol and bad decisions. Fair enough, that was college in on itself. Or at least a path you could choose other than your major. And Jaehyun didn’t regret it one last bit.

Not even when Mingyu was so drunk he didn’t pour tequila in his open mouth, but on his open eye instead and he almost had to go through surgery. Not even when he almost emailed a nude picture to his sociology teacher. Not even when he kissed boys and girls, left and right, and kept thinking about rosy cheeks, dimples and a baritone voice that was probably killing it in The Big Apple.

A voice he hadn’t heard, not even through the robotic static of their computers, since freshman year.

Seokmin chose to live with no regrets, after letting the love of his life get on that plane without telling him just how much he felt for him. Just how much he felt loved, how much he wanted Jaehyun to feel the same.

Yeah, college was anything but gentle, yet Seokmin came out victorious and with a diploma under his belt. And he was going to use it. Fear him.

“Congrats bro!” yell Mingyu who even though hit his growing spurt first, his voice still wavered under the effects of alcohol.

They weren’t drunk, because there’s just so much people are allowed to drink at a bowling pit. However, they were there past kid’s bed time and had requested the adult celebration set. Which left Seokmin raising his eyebrows, and praying that it didn’t mean strippers were going to come out of the whole were the pins were set or something like that. Mostly because he didn’t want to piss his pants on his celebration day.

“Thanks!” their glasses clinked, the rest of the group swiftly joining in for the fifth time that night. The fifth of many. “But it’s just a job.” Seokmin said gulping down the champagne.

“Bullshit!” that was Sicheng, Minghao’s best friend yelled, raising his glass as if to make his statement truer.

“It’s just a radio show. And I won’t even be on air, I’ll be on the background doing the research and monitoring.” It wasn’t safe, him fumbling with the glass the way he was, but he couldn’t help himself. The spotlight was more bearable if he had something to hold onto and twirl with between his fingers.

Still, he knew he got more than what he bargained for when he applied for the job. The pay was generous, the place was well known and his spot in the crew stable yet not fundamental and with options to get promoted. Even though all this, Seokmin wasn’t going to move out. There so much a man can take but Minghao’s puppy eyes would always make him crumble.

“You little…” because Minghao could sure give him puppy eyes and get Seokmin to buy him anything, food or a plushie, a little pout and he was giving up the idea of independence. But he could also put him in a mean headlock. “Just say you are happy, you are allowed to!”

“Okay, ouch let go!” Seokmin pleaded, smacking his roommate’s arm.

“Say it!”

“I’m happy!” Seokmin couldn’t suppress the laughter he let out, knowing the boy’s hold around his neck could have been stronger, cutting his air intake easily. He’d done it before.

“And so we are for you.” Minghao replied, using his position to give him a back hug and a kiss on the cheek. Minghao was a gift of a friend, but drunk Minghao was a fucking wonder and Seokmin felt his heart widen.

Only to shrink immediately.

On the polar extreme of the alley, someone had scored a strike and the place was going down in shambles. A tall man, gigantic even though the distance, jumping so high he almost touched the ceiling. Six other boys coming to hug the champion of the night.

Fate gets its way. Always.

Like the day Seokmin wasn’t wearing his headphones and could help the puppy stuck in the trash container, or that other time he didn’t have his umbrella and met a new friend. Or that time in the bowling alley, a glass in hand and surrounded by friends, when his gaze stood fixed on the other only group there. Letting himself linger on the sight, because fate got its way, spraying the air in peach aroma. Because fate got its way, always, and the group dissolved to reveal a single figure, standing proud and happy of his accomplishment.

“Jaehyun.”

“What?” he must have looked dazed, Mingyu already engaging his dad friend mode as he turned to face Seokmin. And then following his look towards. “Holy fuck! Jaehyun!” he called.

The party boy stood frozen, mouth agape.

“Jaehyun!”

The brain is divided in two, and apparently the left brain is the smart one, the rational one. The one that tells you that this was a bad idea. That even if they had not wanted it at first, Jaehyun was out of their lives, and maybe that wasn’t a bad think at all. Because human relationships worked in mysterious ways, some succeed, some are doomed. It was how it went, how adulthood worked, he had to learn how to give up on things.

Then the right brain.

The right brain yelled. The right brain was alarms and signs and popping champagnes and holding onto the teenage delusion that Jaehyun was back for him. That he had come back to find Seokmin and live the romance they couldn’t afford between finals, homecoming balls and basketball matches. The right brain liked to over think, over analyze and promptly shut down.

And so that’s what Seokmin did.

Or wanted to do before he found himself engulfed in a hug.

It made his heart beat harder, faster. There had to be a hole in his ribcage by then, his veins weren’t supposed to feel like he was on fire. So familiar, yet so different. Jaehyun had grown taller, yet Seokmin still was looming over him slightly. Jaehyun stuck to his workout routine while Seokmin did a poor job at even going through cardio once a month. But still, when Jaehyun placed his head on his shoulder, Seokmin felt his knees growing weak.

“Missed, you Minnie.” God, his voice had gotten even lower. Dimples hollow against Seokmin’s shirt.

He could cry.

“Missed you too, Jae.”

He smiled instead.

-

Catching up on four years turned out to be a lot. The cafeteria staff almost kicking them out, staying in the place ten minutes after closing time. It wasn’t really the boy’s fault, there was just so much to talk about, and the April night was welcoming enough, their drinks were sweet and sour and their cheeks hurt from laughing so much.

Seokmin knew he could cut it short. He could just ask for Jaehyun’s new number, and creating a new group chat for the three of them, like good times. It should have been easy enough.

Nevertheless, things regarding Jaehyun were never easy. Even if they seemed so in the surface, there was an entire iceberg of Seokmin’s undealt with feelings that made everything complicated. Like the fact that he hadn’t gotten over Jaehyun even though the distance, and the lack of communication. Complicated notions about how the shorter felt like a crown on Seokmin’s head, like his presence made him feel regal in his stance.

Complicated things like feeling so unrequited and out of place it almost itched.

And there was also the fear. Like forgetting your wallet on the bus, once it happens everyone goes out of their way to ensure they never have to deal with such anxiety again. Seokmin didn’t have separation anxiety, he was perfectly capable of being alone. But that didn’t apply to Jaehyun. It had been easy to pretend he wasn’t missing him between lecture halls and pong games, but seeing is believing and he wouldn’t be able to believe such aloofness anymore.

So he held onto the time he had with Jaehyun as if it was bound to run away.

“This has changed a lot.” Jaehyun commented looking around absentmindedly.

“Dude you arrived like two months ago, didn’t you really notice?” was questioning incredulously Mingyu, arm around the newly returned boy.

“I didn’t have the time to come and explore this neighborhood.” He sighed. “I meant it when I said that I started working the second I landed.” His arms were crossed.

Stupid Jaehyun and his stupid habit of forgetting to put on just one more layer of clothing. He just thinks that because spring had already nestled in the land, that he could wear a flimsy button up. It was upsetting at this point.

Before even realizing, Seokmin was pinching Mingyu’s arms away, protesting with a wail before he covered Jaehyun’s shoulders with his jacket. He could have said anything, like: “you dumbass really graduated top of the class without knowing it’s cold in April too?” or maybe something along the lines of “are you doing it on purpose? Do you rejoice in me worrying about you?”

So, he simply smiled at Jaehyun’s small gratitude, bumping his arm against Seokmin. The aforementioned gentleman was looking down at his feet, hands on his pocket. It was cold, and he should have been cold weren’t it for the warmth spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his toes.

It was stupid. Crushes. The whole concept was awful and the fact that they could carry on for years was even worse. And Seokmin willingly had chosen that life, having to face the consequences now, which meant suffering from all the pinning against a boy he could never have.

Jaehyun refused once again Mingyu’s invitation to stay over, to have one last drink. It was getting rather late and they were all heading to work next morning, so Seokmin didn’t hold him against him. Rather he decided to wait for the cab he hailed with him, Mingyu climbing up the stairs to get dinner ready.

“Hey.” Jaehyun said after a few moments of radio silence.

“Hey.” Seokmin replied a little confused.

“You have been awfully quiet today. Everything okay?” he was close, bouncing away from the railing and into Seokmin’s space.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Seokmin, we might have not talked for a few years, but you are still a horrible liar.” His smile was blinding in the way the universe is, vast and wide and never ending and a perfect metaphor for how much Seokmin’s sudden need to vanish. Endless.

Another step, Jaehyun was so unabashedly closed and coming closer and Seokmin didn’t know what to do, other than to look down, just ever-so-slightly. And wait. Jaehyun was a waiting game, and people needed time and space to process things.

“Tell me.” Whispering. They were so flush against each other that Jaehyun just needed to whisper for Seokmin to hear him.

“It’s nothing, really.” Stuttered out the taller.

A shudder ran down his spine the second Jaehyun placed his hands on his clothed arms. From his wrist taking an arduous trip up his shoulders, resting there flat. One of them daring to lower a tiny bit, just enough to cling on his collarbone.

Needless to say, Seokmin was a goner. He was a hair away from swooping the boy in front of him off of his feet and kissing him breathless, push him against the front door of their apartment building and shove his tongue down his throat until he forgot that breathing was necessary to live.

“God, I’ve missed you so much.” Come from Jaehyun again, and the change in his tone was so swift that Seokmin almost didn’t grasp it. But he was right there, inches apart, and he was goofy but not dumb.

“Me too.”

There wasn’t a conscious decision, he was just simply leaning in. Like the waves brushed the shore back and forth, no actual thought behind it, just simple movement naturally crafted. Like Seokmin was meant to be this tall to be able to lean down this tiny bit and

A honk.

Jaehyun jumped and Seokmin then realized how he had been holding onto the shorter’s waist, letting go due to the sound. After glaring at those stupid head lights, Seokmin took his gaze back into Jaehyun, to find him avoiding it, the pavement more interesting than whatever was happening clearly. His hands had withdrawn from where they were sending electroshocks through Seokmin’s body, now holding onto the ends of his sleeves.

“Well I uh,” started the other, not being able to maintain eye contact for more than a second. “I have to go.” A chuckle. “I had so much fun today! Please tell Mingyu I said so.” Before Seokmin could do anything, he was hoping down the stairs with a “Let’s meet often, yeah?”

Only when the car had driven away, its blaring lights out of sight, Seokmin answered. “Yeah. Please don’t disappear again.”

-

It was at the end of May that all hell broke loose.

Perhaps it was in the air, infested with pollen, turning Mingyu into a mess of puffy eyes, red rashes on his skin and mucus filled mess. It was fair to say that he hadn’t been this bad in years, even during the worst years of hormones, the boy could handle his allergies quite sufficiently, never once calling in sick.

Seokmin remembered though, he had a lot of cravings. The tallest blamed it on the medicine, making him want sweet snacks, an ice cream for his throat, oreo cake, milkshakes. You name it. Those cravings meant trips to the diner, to the convenience store. Three boys in line, both of them holding the one in the middle, taller by two heads, as they walked. Memories that in the time frame feel like nothing, like a meaningless piece of paper in the middle of the book of their lives. However, Seokming treasured those like golden scriptures.

“So you and Jaehyun.” Another thing the taller did in his delirious state, is start shit. Never ended the way he wanted, thought.

“There’s nothing between us.” Seokmin simply said, petting the other’s head as it rested on his lap.

“You want it to be?” more sniffling, at this point Mingyu could replace Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and no one would notice.

“I want to bend him over and fuck him until he only knows my name.”

It was embarrassing how easy that came out. Four years gave Seokmin enough time to craft and elaborate fantasies he himself would have never thought possible, eradicating the thought of going back on his heart and considering Jaehyun just a friend. There was no way back once you take the lane of pinning, Seokmin discovered. And for the most part, he regretted it. Yes, he did. But on the other hand, it was Jaehyun he was pining after. He wouldn’t want anyone else but the sweetest peach on earth to fall for.

“Romantic!” Mingyu said after a coughing fit.

“But the stuff I want isn’t necessarily what I’m going to get.”

“Who said that?”

“A drag queen, I think.” Mingyu swifted is position in the couch, now fully staring at his friend. “How did you know, though?”

“I saw you two being lovey dovey the other day, right in front of our threshold.” Mingyu said the last part in a dramatic manner, coming out ridiculous due to his congestion. “I thought you had already kissed him.”

“You thought wrong.” Seokmin turned the TV off, shutting the drama they were not really watching up. “Anyway he hasn’t said anything about it, and he looked quite shaken after.”

“Wait, wait. What do you mean?” Mingyu’s hands came in front of Seokmin’s face, waving at him gesturing to repeat himself.

“Dude you are slow when you are on meds.” Seokmin poked Mingyu’s pout. “We didn’t kiss. We were about to but Jaehyun’s ride came to pick him up. He didn’t look at me after, neither he has talked about it. So I guess he wants to forget it, or regrets it.”

“Is he awkward around you?” Mingyu asked tilting his head on the other’s thigh.

“Not really? I mean he isn’t avoiding me or anything. He just…I don’t know shouldn’t we talk about it?” Mingyu nodded. “Right? That’s what adults do, confront stuff and deal with heartbreak.” Mingyu nodded again, humming with the motion this time. “So yeah that’s what I'm going to do.”

“Good!”

“Lay awake at night and wonder why the fuck did I fall for my best friend and why can’t I just have a decent relationship for once. That’s a good plan.” Mingyu face planed and then used his free hand to slap Seokmin in the same manner.

“Okay, this won’t do.” Standing up too fast, the taller wobbled a little before he found his balance, standing in the middle of the living room. “We are getting you some Jaehyun dick even if it’s the last thing we do.” He announced

“We?”

“Me and Minghao. Right Hao?”

“Yes!” called the latter from the kitchen.

“Oh this is great, an aries and a scorpio trying to make my life long crush fall for me.”

Seokmin shook his head, but the smile that spread in his features was hard to cover, even more to repress. So he let it adorn his face, let it be known he was grateful his friends cared, that they were willing to do stupid shit like they did back in college for him.

“Wait life long?” 

-

“First plan of action, texting.” Mingyu presented as if he was giving a ted talk. The morning light of the Sunday sun boasting through the curtains of his room. Both his roommates finding their way next to him on the bed, wiggling until they were a nice lovesick boy sandwich.

“What?” Seokmin questioned, honestly he was trying to look at his friend’s face but Mingyu had his nose against his neck and Minghao was no better, so excuse him and his inability to move properly.

“We know you have the basics of it, but through text one can get braver. Have you ever tried flirting with Jaehyun through text?” that was Minghao, raw and pragmatic.

Seokmin was starting to get that gut feeling that chanted how bad of an idea this was. “Yes. I mean, I don’t know if it counts as flirting but I always put hearts at the end of my good night text?”

“Oh my fucking God, you two are fucking texting like a couple already and haven’t even kissed.” Mingyu sounded disheartened as much as he sounded immersed. “Okay so you do that corny shit, good for you, but have you ever actually flirted?”

“I don’t know?” Seokmin shrugged the best as he could.

“Well, today is the day then.” Minghao announced, handing Seokmin his phone. Unlocked, because of course both his roommates had already figured out his password. “It’s the day of the Lord, what could go wrong.”

“Everything?” the victim protesting sitting up on the bed, hands on his head. “What do I even tell him?”

“Something nice, something that makes him feel wanted and needed. Something that comes from the heart yet it’s subtle.” Mingyu suggested, sniffling his way up to sit up as well.

“Okay.” Seokmin cleared his voice. “Please, Jaehyun, let me just take the slightest whiff at your sweet coochie.”

Mingyu yelled whacking Seokmin in the head.

A thud echoed the room where Minghao fell down the bed laughing.

-

So, the plan didn’t go exactly like expected.

Needless to say Mingyu was a bit mad that Seokmin hadn’t given it a second chance, but could accept defeat if he bought him yet another round. So he did. The bartender winking at him after taking his order, which made his brain run miles per second, he didn’t need a person even hinting to have interest in him when he was escaping the boy that had his mind spinning.

Well not escaping.

Seokmin just needed some time alone to get his bearings, because Jaehyun’s shirt had those low necks and that exposure was driving Seokmin positively insane. He couldn’t just take his eyes off of the pale, untainted skin framed by the silky material. Ever since they picked him up on their way to the club, sitting next to Seokmin on the back seat.

Sensory overload, the taller of the two had too many things to focus on. Like a purring fire, wherever Jaehyun’s body pressed against his made Seokmin bolt, only got worse when Mingyu cut corner like a kid with dull scissors. Both Sicheng and Jaehyun’s weight shoved against him. Sicheng giggled out apologies, Jaehyun let his touch linger there for a little while.

Seokmin rolled down his window and took a deep inhale. Rolling it back up and staring at his own reflection, seeing Jaehyun in the dark glass as well. His left brain ignored it, and left brain had the reigns. But right brain was entertaining the idea that Jaehyun was looking at him.

They arrived before he could prove his delusions wrong.

Seokmin made his quest to be as further away from Jaehyun as possible, not trusting his own judgement given the context and situation. He might just throw away everything, years upon years upon tears and sweat and laughter. No, relationships could last days. That friendship lasted so long already, why break it?

“There you are.” The hand on the small of his back felt so nice, like it was meant to be there. Like it was there ever since birth and it got ripped away by some cruel curse. “Been looking for you for a while now.”

“Why?” Seokmin blabbered out.

“Don’t you want to dance?” he had to know. Jaehyun had to know what puppy eyes did to him.

“Not really feeling it today.” The excuse felt as weak as his knees were.

“Then what do you feel like doing?” oh God and now he was biting his lip.

Seokmin was really about to say it.

“I don’t know.”

“Wanna get out of here?”

_ Fuck it. _

“Yeah.”

-

“It’s been so long, oh my god.” Jaehyun said around his popsicle.

He was the only one in the group, and person as far as Seokmin was aware, that liked orange popsicles from the corner shop.

And it made sense, of course it did. Sweet with a tinge of sour, that was Jaehyun. That was Jaehyun and his dimples, and his soft hands and softer sweaters, his quick wit and low voice. Sweet and sour and Seokmin’s mouth watered at the thought of tasting him. Tasting all of that by just brushing their lips together.

It had been so long indeed.

So long since Seokmin almost visibly trembled with love, a tiny leave about to fall from the branch. He just needed a little bit of breeze, like the one that blew around them on his main door, in that cruel cold April night. And now he had absolutely and completely fallen for Jaehyun and there was no denying it. Fallen into the cold asphalt, not being caught mid air.

It had been so long, indeed.

So long that Seokmin couldn’t even place it. Couldn’t even put a beginning and couldn’t imagine an end.

“I come here every now and then. The poster is still on the far back wall.” Seokmin smiled, berries on his tongue as he remember putting it up while Mingyu distracted the clerk. Maybe the old man still hadn’t noticed the sudden appearance of a shirtless Bruce Lee in his shop. Seokmin hoped he never did.

Jaehyun laughed once more, letting the conversation end with a fade to black. Black and starry if you squinted, like the sky above them. It was around midnight, they had dipped from the club way too early. It was good, it felt good, silence and their soles against the pavement. 

There was a sigh by Seokmin’s side, making him turn before Jaehyun asked “Seokmin, what are we doing?” 

It appeared again, the weight on his chest. Pressing down, making his lungs realise how claustrophobic his ribcage was, how much air was not getting in. 

Hazel eyes met chestnut ones, ones were gentle, the others were anxious. 

“We are eating popsicles.” it was certain enough. Realistically and logically speaking, he was right.

“No like.” maybe logic didn’t work every time. “What are we doing?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Seokmin replied, the berries exploding in his tongue now. He wasn’t hungry anymore.

“You do.” Jaehyun stopped in his tracks. “You are just afraid of saying it.”

Seokmin also halted, barely a step further but far away enough to have to turn around and face the shorter.

“What?”

“Are you? Afraid of this? Afraid of me? What is that you fear? Rejection?” With each question, the brunet got closer, and closer, and at some point air decided to just vanish from between them. 

“Jaehyun, I-” sputtered out from Seokmin’s mouth.

“Just say it. Say you don’t want this and I will stop immediately. But I have to finish what I started back in April. God, I thought you’d hate me then. I had my doubts you know, but you are so obvious and I’m such a fool.” he rambled, hand coming to brush his hair away from his forehead. “How could have I been so blind. I should have just gone for it.”

“Then do.” Seokmin stopped the stream of words with a sharp tone, and like a clock at midnight, he let each bell bang against his ear, letting his right brain get the reigns just for a second. Because again, Seokmin was a lot of things, but he wasn’t an idiot.

He was smart, he got himself a degree after all; he was athletic, a good friend, a better hugger. And he was brave.

Fuck yeah, he was.

So when Jaehyun let his eyes flutter shut, Seokmin let the waves carry him naturally to the other, meeting in the middle.

The last pang of the bell was against Jaehyun’s lips. 

They tasted like orange and they felt like peach. 

Taking as much air as he could through his nose, Seokmin deepened the kiss, asking for permission, sighing when granted. His hands rose all the way up from Jaehyun’s waist, coming to cup his face instead, feeling like Atlas: holding his entire world with his bare hands. Colossal and right. Right, right he felt so right.

Jaehyun’s hand rested on top of his chest, right where his heart was having a rave, smiling through the kiss as he pulled away, only to open up the second he was tugged back in.

They kissed like they were born to do so, Jaehyun proving to be the best kisser in the face of the Earth, and Seokmin a mere lucky mortal that got to experience it. And his brain made sure to remember. Like he had remembered other summer nights, it was now hyper aware of how Jaehyun’s shirt felt against his arms, how his lips were tender beyond comparison, petals and cake frosting and whipped cream.

 

Jaehyun was smiling when they finally pulled back once and for all. Maybe finding it cute how Seokmin had tried to chase after his lips still. But they were both panting, so the taller didn’t really put up much of a fight.

“My flat is like a block away.” Seokmin exhaled out, forehead against Jaehyun’s.

“What about your roommates?” his voice sounded raspy, and Seokmin wanted to hear it wrecked even further.

“Trust me they are going to be more than okay with it.”

-

 

“Wait so you really like me?” wasn’t really the best thing to ask while pressed against the elevator’s wall. 

“Seokmin.” Jaehyun tried to sound threatening but his chuckle gave him away. The younger would never forget the feeling of his fucking long life crush laughing against his neck. “I liked you since high school too.”

“Really?” it was never in Seokmin’s plans to confess while waiting for the elevator of his place, both undoubtedly semi-hard and boiling with anticipation. But, nothing about this, about this crush had been normal. Why start now? “Why?”

“What do you mean why?” he had one aim and one aim only, Seokmin didn’t have to be a genius to know, but he wasn’t wearing a button up shirt, so getting to his collarbones and nipples was going to take a little longer. Jaehyun seemed to notice, so he came back up and resumed his work on Seokmin’s neck instead.

Seokmin moaned both because of his lips, and the hand pressing on his crotch.

“I don’t know.” he stuttered out, and boy how long was the elevator ride? “I was pretty average, not that good at basketball either.” 

Before he could say anything else, the doors of the elevator opened. Finally it sunk. It was happening. Thirteen years of waiting game for this.

Oh boy, it was so worth it.

“Stop it.” Jaehyun said walking out of the lift, brushing Seokmin’s fringe and letting his hand rest on the back of his neck.” You are so handsome, you always have been. And attentive, and kind.” Each word was emphasized by a kiss. “And I could go on but I’d rather kiss you right now.”

“Oh bother, I’d love to hear you compliment me some more. Boosting my ego.” Seokmin said whenever the other let his lips free for talking.

Guiding both bodies to the door of his apartment shouldn’t have been that much of a hassle, but granted they both enjoyed kissing and Jaehyun kept moaning every time he was against a wall and had a thigh between his own. 

“Idiot.” that was a whine. A full on whine and Seokmin was going to scream.

He fumbled with the code but got it right on the second try. Self mental high five for that. Jaehyun didn’t need any pulling or any insisting, coming inside the house like he belonged there, and frankly, Seokmin liked the idea.

Maybe later.

the taller finally spoke again after admiring the other. Just letting his gaze wander up and down his body. Holy hell, he needed a second.

Just a blink of a second to get this all right. Because he was right there, Jaehyun was right there, toeing off his shoes and turning to him with the sweetest smile and Seokming maybe had grown to like the taste of orange popsicles.

“I have been haven’t I?” Seokmin’s hands had a mind of their own, but that mind was kind and probably more ready than Seokmin thought he himself was. 

Holding Jaehyun’s hands, interwinding their fingers. That had to be magic. It felt like magic.

“We’ve both have.” Jaehyun replied, leaning in for a kiss. And Seokmin was a weak, he couldn’t just say no to that. “Now let me suck your dick.”

He couldn’t say no to that either.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! socials: twitter ( @moonsdiro ) curiouscat ( https://curiouscat.me/youngghos )


End file.
